


The Kiss

by pinkimartini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fulfilled: Viserys personally trains Dany to be a good cocksucker so she can make her husband happy and get him his army quicker. At least that's what he tells her. Dany has been aged up for this fic and the only TW is mention of spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

He watched her dress from the door adjoining their rooms, she was becoming a woman before his eyes. This transformation was not lost on him, for many years they had been in exile and invited into those that still believed in his House. Still there were those that had eyes for young flesh, something that he had grown keen to notice. For this reason they shared a bed or asked that their rooms be joined. The wealthier benefactors sometimes grumbled and for that, he would decline their offer of stay. He had to keep his sister safe, she was young and he could not lose her. She was all he had. Sometimes he thought of his mother’s crown and how he had sold it instead of her…even if she would have earned him a higher price. Viserys cleared his throat and stepped into the small room where the mood was light and the air was calm. She managed a smile as her maid ran a brush through her pale hair, hair that matched his own. He took the brush from the small dark haired girl then dismissed her. Those light purple eyes stared up at him, he reached down and ran his thumb over her plump lips.

“We’ve been invited to Pentos to stay with the Magister, Illyrio Mopatis.” They had not been invited, Viserys had in fact reached out and asked if they could stay with him. Their current benefactor had started to ask if his sister had flowered. She had but he would not disclose that. 

“Why must we go? I thought we would stay just a bit longer…I…I rather like it here,” she dropped her voice when she saw that he eyes grew dark. She knew what would happen if she continued, Viserys had sensed a change in her now. When he took her over his knee last, her gown had gone up just a bit and his hand had fallen between her bottom. He hadn’t meant it to happen but on the last slap, his finger had dipped and he had caused her to moan. Since that moment, he decided that they would leave. She was changing and he didn’t want their current benefactor to know. She belonged to him. 

“Dany, the Magister has said we are welcome and has a plan for me to take back the throne. We can return home and you will finally see that everything I have told you is real. It is my right to rule. But we cannot do that from here, this is not our home.” 

Illyrio’s home was a sprawling home with servants to answer to every whim. No coin was spared to dress them, Viserys had overheard someone call him a ‘beggar.’ What did they know? He was a King and would one day wear a crown, all of this was merely an inconvenience. Climbing the steps to her room, he noted that while the hour was not late – she would already be in bed. Dany had started to wear the clothing of the women in Pentos, loose fitting gowns with thin material that showed the curves and lines of her body. He was not fond of this but it also showed him how she was developing. Just the thought alone made his breeches tighten, earlier in the day they had played by the fountains and he had talked her into removing the shift she wore. One of the handmaidens happened upon them but said nothing, Viserys was glad for it because while he hadn’t minded, Dany had flushed from being seen. This had been her idea and he had obliged her. Now he was stepping into her dark chamber, the drapes had been drawn around her bed which gave them privacy. He whispered her name, “Dany?” 

He started to undo the soft blue doublet, he could hear the material from behind the drapes move and then her voice, “Viserys, I didn’t think you would come.” 

There was a wicked grin playing on his lips, he kicked off his boots and tossed the doublet to the floor,   
“Nothing could keep me from you.” He pushed the drape away and fell onto the bed, she laughed when he started to climb atop her as he had earlier in the day. Her nightshift was a slip of material and barely covered her body, he dropped his hands down to lift it, her small clothes were gone. Viserys leaned down and placed a gentle kiss, she whined for his fingers to touch her. She was aching for him, he wondered if she had spent the day thinking of him. He smiled at the thought.

“Touch me again as you did before,” she whispered against his skin, her lips pressing to his throat unsure of what to do next. Viserys had spent some time with the serving girls from many of the houses they had stayed within but she was different. She would be his wife one day. Helping her out of the shift, he stared down at the roundness of her breasts then slowly he took one by one in his mouth, sucking and licking them until the peaks were tight. He nipped them and moved down along her belly placing kisses and sucking on her skin. Dany was writhing against him, he gripped her thighs and held her in place, “Stay.” It was more a command than anything else, what must have she seen in his eyes? 

He smiled to let her know that it was still playing for him, he carefully widened her legs. Their eyes locked just as he dipped his head down and met her center. Viserys felt her whole body vibrate just from the simple touch of his lips, he opened his mouth and let his tongue swipe the inside of her. Dany’s thighs clamped around his head, he heard a soft mewling and continued on. He moved his head just so and dipped his tongue further inside her, lapping at her until she was swollen with desire and begging for more. He released when he felt her hands tighten on his hair, Viserys was about to wipe his mouth when she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. He ran his hands through her mussed hair, she wrapped her arms around him, this is how it would be with them. 

Night after night, he visited her room and showed her more. Eventually he had started to remove his clothes, they had slept like this many times but now it was different. He had taught her how to bring him to completion from stroking him. The first time she had stared at his seed in her hands, her eyes had stared at the sticky fluid with some awe but then she had tasted it. For a moment he didn’t know what to say to her, but then there was a smile. Another time she had been under him, he had removed his small clothes and told her that one day when they were married, he would take her this way. He had promised not to enter her, but he was so hard and she was dripping for him. 

“I’ll just press it against you but I promise not to go further,” she had nodded slowly and watched him dip the tip of his erection just between her folds. Dany had let out a moan at the feeling, he lifted her legs up around him and dipped just a bit more. He so desperately wanted to sink all the way inside her but he knew they should be married first. Viserys groaned at the thought, she was ready for him and so warm that he hadn’t realized he had released just at her entrance. Silently cursing he backed away from her, “I’ll bring a tea for you,” he mumbled and quickly dressed leaving her cold in the night. He had been stupid to do that. She was six and ten, a woman by any means but she was to be his Queen, the mother of his children. That could not happen now, not when they hadn’t taken back the throne. Viserys stopped himself, he already thought of them as a union and not just as himself anymore. He cursed once more. 

They had been careless, damn servants couldn’t keep their tongues from wagging. Back home, he would have had all their heads for gossip. Illyrio had come to him with a plan to help get him back to Westeros. He didn’t like the plan, no, he hated the plan. Having to give her up…it was a knife in his heart and really, the last connection to his family. This was it. He didn’t want to let her go. He didn’t think it suspicious that Illyrio had come to him with this plan to take the throne since he always felt the man had them in his best interest. What was it that he said? People were creating banners for their return…take the throne back from the Usurper. Viserys just didn’t like that he would have to give up his sister, his love. 

“The Khal will want you to do things and the better you are at them, the sooner we will have our throne.” They were lying in bed, her head was resting on his arm, running his fingers through her pale hair and staring down onto her silent face. Where was she? He hated that he could not read her thoughts, she had begged off his advances once he had told her this news. The Khalasar would be here soon, the Khal would meet with them and a decision would be made. Viserys didn’t know what else went on with these sort of meets but he hoped that the Khal would find Dany to be as beautiful as he did. She reminded him of their mother, his heart caught at the thought. He had only been a boy the last he had seen her, her voice had faded from his memory but seeing his sister in his arms…

“What sort of things?” He smiled just a bit and ran his long fingers along her figure, her body was that of a woman now. Since that time he had slipped just a bit inside her, he had continued until her body had stretched enough to accept him. Viserys had noted that unlike other maidens, his sister had not bled but he likened it to all the times before they had played. 

“Remember how you asked if you could kiss me…just like I kiss you?” 

Her eyes lit up, she turned to face him and raised her arms up around his neck, “Will you let me, really? Will you teach me? I want to do it really well…I want to get us back home.” There was so much hope in her eyes, was she starting to believe in his dream? He reached down to push away the covers exposing his bare body, his erection that had been pressed into her backside was rock hard and he knew just a bit of touching would send him over the edge. Viserys adjusted to lay on his back, his legs slightly parted and beckoning for her to move between his thighs. Already he could see that there was a bit of fluid on the tip.

“It’s just like when you stroke me but this time, you will use your lips and maybe your hands. Kiss the tip, taste me.” He watched her violet eyes sparkle, she licked her lips and pressed them to the tip. Soft kisses that felt like pure torture, he groaned when he brought her cool fingers to his sac.

“Touch these lightly, be careful with them for they are sensiti…ah, like that, yes.” Her fingers massaged his sac then the base of his cock. There was a low grumble of a laugh in the back of his throat, why hadn’t he taught her this sooner. He would go to his grave with this moment forever etched into his thoughts. He touched her chin, “Now take me in your mouth…” 

She did as instructed, he coached her head along the top of his erection and having her take him further down. Dany patted his thigh and he motioned for her to release him. 

“I don’t know how much I can take of you…it’s so large. I feel as if…am I bringing you pleasure?” He didn’t know how to tell her that she was driving him insane with lust and that if he could, he would turn her on her belly and take her from behind savagely. He wasn’t so sure of handing her over to Khal Drogo now. He had sampled all that she had to offer, trained her in the ways to pleasure him and yet, he had brokered a deal to hand her over as if she were nothing. She was his blood. 

“You have to relax your throat, take your time with it. I was barely inside your mouth but I understand that the girth is much for this. Just try it once more…yes, like that. Relax your hold,” he coached her head and then slowly felt the curve of her throat. She had taken as much of him and there was still inches that were left but he wouldn’t force her. At the tightness of her throat he already felt himself releasing, his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the sensation. He didn’t see colors for all he saw was darkness. There were no stars here, she bobbed her head up and down his length until he was close to letting go. He patted her shoulder and finally pushed her gently off his cock, she stared up at him with her mussed hair and wet lips.

“On your belly,” he commanded and soon was climbing behind her. He had not taken her like this but she would be his wife one day after he slay the Khal. He had decided that she would go to the Khal but Dany would never be anyone’s wife but his own. No one cared about the rites of Dothraki culture, the savages. He gripped her round buttocks and squeezed them, he drove deep within her dripping folds and began to thrust. Dany gripped the covers moaning into the bedroll, he was not gentle with her and yanked at her hair. Their hips moved in an erratic rhythm where they both were searching for their own completion but he wanted them to come together. He reached around, fingers dipping between her thighs, his teeth marking her flesh. She was his, his alone. Dany scratched at him and marked him as her own until he tightened his grip on her body and began to shake his released deep inside her. Viserys felt her entire body shaking at the same time, the smile plastered on her face told him that she was right there with him. 

“I love you,” he said into her hair, she was still milking his cock when she whispered her love for him. Viserys held her tight against his body without hearing the hard knock on the door.

“Your grace?” They stilled at the voice of her handmaiden, “Your grace, the Khal is at the gates,” the covers were a mess and they were naked. Limbs twisted and covered in sweat, the smell of sex heavy in the air. 

“Please, please give me some privacy. I am not ready to rise,” her voice was shaky and unlike her own. They were very still until the heavy door open and closed, they shared an air of relief. 

“He is here,” her voice was flat, she looked into his lavender eyes, “I do not wish to go with him.” Viserys knew that all of this was temporary, she would marry the Khal and they would take back what was theirs…his. Once he had taken his throne, he would have the Khal executed and Dany would be his once more. It was all very simple.

“It isn’t forever, Dany…we’re almost home.” Home, a home he hadn’t even seen since he was a boy. He looked at her staring up at the ceiling, she was still riding the afterglow of her release. He touched her face, he had done that to her, “I love you.”

“And I you,” she whispered. 

The last moments of his life many moons later left him with a fixed stare on her. She had been a child that he had carried on his back, a girl he had raised on his own but now she was someone else entirely. He had coached her to beg off the Khal’s advances until her moon’s blood, at least she had listened to him for Viserys feared what the Khal would have done to them both had he learned their deception. Now she was a woman that he did not know dressed in the rags he never wished to see her in. He dreamt of her wearing a golden crown, wrapped in silks and wearing their family colors once more. This was not his beautiful sister, no matter how he squinted to see her, she was gone. This was the end of their line. All they had left was each other…and they couldn’t even hold onto that. Later when his soul visited her, she had told him, “I loved you once.” 

He knew in that moment that he should have ignored the fat old man and stolen away in the night. Viserys would have found someone to take them in. Maybe they would have found happiness in Lys? These are the things he thought of in the afterlife when all there was, was time to think of all the things that had gone wrong.


End file.
